I am your Clone, But I Want My Freedom
by raven716
Summary: Yoruichi has been cloned, and now she must keep watch over her clone.
1. Chapter 1

Name:?

Age:?

Height:5'0

Hair Length: Dark purple, mid-back pony tail

Eyes: dark purple

Family:Yoruichi Shihoin(genetic template), Panther(genetic template), and unknown donors

Race:Genetically enhanced hybrid clone

Personality:Animistic, Savage, Fierce, Sharp, Isolated ,Calm, Territorial, Taciturn, Complex, Cautious and Highly Intelligent

Powers: Superhuman Acute Senses, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Stamina, Super humanly, Superhuman Durability, Disease Immunity, Chemical Immunity, Healing Factor, Reflexes, Superhuman speed, Enhanced Strength and Endurance

Abilities:Master martial artist, Expert Tracker, Master Covert Ops Training, Expert Assassin, Multilingual, Expert in the art of Deception, Expert in technologly and hacking,and expert in disguise

Weapon(s):Metal laced claw like fingernails that can extend to four inches and toe nails

Item(s):unique device to open portal to the soul society, unlimited ubs drive, mini hidden knifes, small pick-locking kit, other small devices and smoke bombs that have different effects

Outfit: What you see as the top, with black skin tight tights, and ankle high army boots.

Unusual features: Sharp canine that when bitten can inject a deadly poison. Can go into a feral state.

History: The girl is a genetically enhanced hybrid clone, hybrid meaning she has other DNA mixed in with her own giving her the unique traits. Clone meaning she is the copy of another being, born in a tube with other subjects who are also the same as her. Each one is a clone of certain shimigami. They are altered to maintain their genetic templates abilities as well powers. As well given education on numerous things. Each clone was breed in different countries around the world. None was given a name. Trained well each one was made for a purpose to assassinate or kill. Though their main program is to kill anyone or anything that is either a shinigami or anyone that has spirit awareness. Another thing is that the girl up above since what she is, she had her zanpakuto metaled down and fused all through her bones, others depending on who they are cloned after have had their zanpakuto fused with them in some way.

During her time with her creators, the program gets shut down. And those who are clones are put in a chronic hibernation, each one to be awoken at the sametime to finish what was once started. Though the girl's chamber did not last as long as the others. Hers open early. To which something was left for her, certain instructions for her to follow. Which she assumed was a mission. Though to her it was a different one. But none less took it.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark skies fell over the Soul Society, as your pireceing purple eyes look down at it, while you stood on top of Sokyoku Hill. The place looked so calm and quiet nothing could disturb this silent night. Expect for you. Closing your eyes to blink the second that you did so, explision where heard all over the place. Just one drop of chaos and everyone here started to panic, you watch as your work started.

You could hear their feet running around, the startlness in their voices, trying to figure out who it was that could have done this. Your whole life you had been taught to hide your presence from others, but as your new mission told you to make your presence known. Closing your eyes you do as you where told, then quickly as the wind leave the top of the hill, as you land gracefully on the ground in the Soul Society, others noticed you standing there. Mumers could be heard.

"You, who are you?!"someone demands.

Opening your eyes looking straight ahead at your main target, your nails start to grow as they watch waiting to see what you would do next. Which they should have used that time to block your attacks. Just as quickly as you came, you layed down a dozen men. Then take off quickly.

You knew right away that your little stunt would definitely accuse you as the one who caused this chaos, which in fact was true. But you had too get their attention some way, and this was the best way that you could think of it. Sniffing the air, you turn to see a few men following you. They where no match for you, as you take off leaving nothing but a blur which caught them off guard.

It was perfect for you, you come behind each of them knocking them out, your hits where strong seeing how you made sure they where incapacitated. Their weapons where to easy for you. Though you did not have time to incage any more combat with them. So you leave them quickly.

"S-She's gone"was all you heard once you left.

The tip of your foot touched the tip of roof top as you push off, your silhouette could be seen. You land gentle on the top of another roof still going. Still they only send their only their men. You wanted the stronger ones, not them.

No sooner had you thought of that did you turn around and block an attack on you. They push you back, which you regain your composer. Looking at them, you finally come across your first Captain of the Soul Society.

Captain Sajin Komamura along with his lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba. You look at them not the least phased by them.

"Your nothing but a little girl."Iba noticed first with you.

Sigh mentally to yourself as you turn your back to them."I cannot allow you to leave, you have cause damage done to the Soul Society and our commards, you must pay for your crimes."the captain tells you in a threating voice.

As you hear him draw out his weapon, before he could use it against you. You palm thrust him hard in the stomach, causing him to fly back.

"Captain!"Iba yells, he turns back looking at you with rage in his eyes"Your going to regret that."he takes out his weapon, as he tries to hit you. Each stroke was just a miss by a mile. This angered him more as he kept at it with you. You closed your eyes as you dodge all his attacks. He saw this"You think your so cocky! HUH!"

He stops his attacks on you, he then fires a red orb at you from the palm of his hand. You reflect it back at him, he moves out the way just in time. This silly people need to learn to focus more so on their target infront of them. You attack him from behind with an elbow to a certian pressure point. He falls down, you then kick him off the roof with no mercy.

You then conutine on your way to where you needed to go, you knew once others saw the captain defeated this threat level would go up. You sped up your speed as you hurried to your place you needed to go.

"Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku"a bright yellow chain like rope comes at you quickly, as it wraps around you. Lucky for you nothing but an after image remained of you. You turn to look, to see who it was.

It was no other then the Captain of the 6th squad Byakuya Kuchiki, you turn your eyes to see behind you his lieutentant Renji Abarai who already had his zanpukoto in its first form. Turning back you look at the Captain, before you could do anything, someone else comes as they land just a few inches away from you. Though their presence caused where you stood to shake. Though you heard them chuckle.

"So your the one that was able to knock out the dog. Well, I'm impressed. Guess I'm going to get a good fight tonight."the husky voice tells you.

Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, and perched on his shoulder his lieutentant Yachiru Kusajishi. Who pops her little pink head out from behind him as she looks at you.

"Wow, she's pretty."she tells you"Hello"she greets you.

You narrow your eyes at her, though it did not seem to phase her. You just barely move the heel of your foot, when"Don't even think about it."Someone came up from behind you with their sword to your throat."You can't escape."a harsh yet slightly femmine voice tells you. Just by one sniff you knew of their scent.

Captain Soi Fung of the 2nd divison. Her blade grew closer to your throat, just as the tip of it touched you, you quickly grab it. But she was quick as well, as she counter your movement. Though it was enough to allow you to escape them. They followed you in hot persuit.

A battle was soon engaged with you, Captain Soi Fung and Byakuya. Who where able to keep up with you. Renji used his zanapukoto to try and get you, but it was no use, as you grabbed it pulling him toward you. Which shocked him, you then kick him under his jaw, then grabbing him by his arm you throw him down to the ground.

"Poor Renji"Yachiru looks at him.

"I like this girl already"Kenpachi says with a satisfied grin.

Sui Feng kept up her attacks on you, though you blocked her with ease, as well Byakuya. Neither could get a hit in on you. Looking quickly you see where you needed to go, you quickly take out something as you press a button. Kenpachi wanting to fight you as well, hurries as comes at you full force, only to have a huge blinding light come from you as it explodes. They all quickly move out the way.

"She's gone!"Sui Feng was startled, she grinds her teeth upset at the fact you had mange to escape her the Captain of divison 2. She should have been able to land one hit or something on you. But she could not, your moves where even better then her's.

"Damn, missed my chance at a good fight."Kenpachi complains as he looks around for you. But found not a trace of you.

"She's still in the city"Byakuyu says, a hell butterfly comes over to him. He annouces to everyone about you, as well that no lower divison memeber should enage you in combat.

"Wonder where she went?"Kenpachi asks outloud once Byakuya finished.

Before he could say more explision could be heard all around the place. The three captians as well Yachiru watch as they hear others screaming. Sui Fong's eyes widen at the sight of this, the narrow in anger. Kenpachi smirks a bit, Byakuya takes everything in.

"Yes Commander"Sui Feng's men from her squad come quickly surrounding them all.

"I want this whole place searched from top to bottom on where that inturder went. Pick up any certian evidence. And report it back to any captian."she commands them.

"Yes ma'ma"they quickly leave in pursit of you.

"She can't out run my whole divison"Sui Feng was sure of it.

"In the meantime, we need to pick up her trail."Byakuya tells them.

You finally come to a stop to your destination. Looking around at the compound, as you hide in the shadows. No one was around the area it was empty, Central 46. You dart out arcoss as you make your way to the door, you quickly open it easyly, as you slip inside. Running down the long hallway, you find the staircase on which you needed. You quickly take as you down below to the Daireishokario to gather your information.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning now came to the Soul Society after a long night of horror that struck them out of no where. Everyone was picking up the pieces from the assault. Over in the Captians Assembely Hall, all the captians where present besides the captian from squad 7, who was currently now in recovery in the fourth divison.

Everyone waited for the Head Captian Yamamoto to speak.

"...I want everyone's report now!"he demands from them.

"I've sent all my troops out scooping the Seireitei and Rukongai, men have been station at the four gates as well the Senkaimon. Everyone each of the Soul Society is covered anything out of the ordinary will be reported back quickly."Sui Fung tells everyone.

"My squad is as of now along with Captain Ukitake, checking Central 46."Captian Toshiro of squad 10.

"All those injured are being treated as we speak, most have suffered fatel wounds that could easly kill them, but they are all still alive."Captain Unohana of squad 4.

"This intruder is very well trained and highly dangerous and all squad memebers need to avoid them."Byakuya states."But none the less, they are still here."

"The question is where?"Shunsui captian of squad 8.

"Another question is how they were able to get in, wihtout anyone noticing or Senkaimon opening up or some form way for us to tell."Jushiro Captian of 12 squad.

"Whoever they are, they sure know the lay out of this place"Kenpanchi points out."By the look in their eyes as well their attack they new the right time to attack us as well who draw out. They didn't seem to be instreted at all in squad memebers only the captains. But for some reason none of seem to be who they where looking for."

"She"Captian Mayuri of squad 12 intervens.

"Excuse me?"Kenpachi looks at him.

"The attacker is a she."he kept going.

"And how would you know. No one could their face."Kenpachi.

"...Captian Komamura and hislieutenant Tetsuzaemon where both able to see her face. There for using one of my deivces I was able to extract that part of their memory."he takes out a small remote as he presses the button, the center of the floor opens a bit as holographic picture of you showed up. Everyone was stun at who and what they say.

"Is that-"Captian Unohana.

"Yoruichi Shihion?!"Toshiro blurts out.

Sui Fung looks on shocked the picture. This could not be Lady Yoruichi, it just could not.

"Yes, and no"Mayrui jumps back in"Our attacker does indeed look just like Yoruichi Shihion, but I promise you that she is not."

"Then what can she be? A relative?"Kenpachi asked.

"There are no records of the Shihion family having any more relatives."Byakuya tells him.

"Then what the hell is she then?"Kenpachi asked impaitently.

"I'm not truly sure. The only way I can figure that out is if I had her and find out."Mayrui"But since we don't know where she is as of now. Then there is no way for me to tell."

"Then your data is usless"Kenpachi.

"If you quiet your running mouth. There is more."Presing the button again an image of small scatter metal pieces showed up, Mayrui went on."This was the only deivice my squad was able to recover. Though there is only little, I was able to piece some things togather. This device's tech is higher then that of my own. I don't know where it comes from. But it seems to be fused with technologly and living oranisms as well. Using it's DNA which is still proccessing, as I speak. This attacker is highly geared with equiment higher then our own as well that of the human world."

"So what are you saying?"Jushiro asked concered.

"It's simple really, we are all the mercy of this attacker. It's really instresting. If I just get ahold of h-"

The doors to the hall opened as one of the squad memebers from 13 came in."Report"Yamamoto demanded from the.

"Yes sir. We've checked central 46 three times."they tell everyone.

"And!"Yamamoto depands from them.

"Y-Yes. Everything is there in place nothing is missing."

"Nothing?!"Shunsei was a bit startled."Guess they didn't come for anything."

"Or maybe they did."Toshiro"But even if we dust for finger prints they mostly covered up their tracks."

"She's a step ahead of us."Sui Fung grunts through her teeth in anger.

Captian Jushiro was about to say something, when the running of footsteps was heard, they all look to see Nemu, Mayrui'slieutenant.

"Captian!"Nemu

"What is it?"Mayrui demands from her"Spit it out."

"Our main computer, it's been shut down. Everything has been shut down."she tells him.

"What! How is that possible, only I know how to do something like that."he yells in anger."When did this happen?"

Before she could say anything Sui Fung'slieutenant comes in."Captian the men at the north gate have been incapacited."

Sui Fung growls as she turns to the head captain about to say something but stopped. He stood up everyone looked at him. His grip tightens on his cane, just as he was about to say something. He looks straight ahead, the Captians turn and find squad 13's member, Nemu and Sui Fung'slieutenant on the floor out cold, and you standing over their bodies.

"She looks just like her."Shunsui stares wide at you.

"..."you look at each of the Captain then focus on the head on.

"You will suffer for your attack on us."he threatens you.

Though you where not phased by it at all. Instead you walk down the middle of them, they watch you. The head captian goes to meet you. You stop dead in the center he stops just inches from you. You look up at him due to your height. Though he still did not phase you.

In a blink of an eye you where on cane, that he tired to hit you with. Your speed surprised him as well everyone. Quickly he takes it back, as you flip off landing prefectly, but put up your arms to block his punch on you that was strong enough to cause force blast that the other captians move as it breaks through the walls.

But you stand there not phased, you then quickly grab him by his wrist as you flip up to kick him in the head, but he blocks it. He blocks all your attacks on him.

"I won't stand for this."Sui Fung rushes in to attack. But you saw this, as you grab her by the wrist and turn the tides, as you wrap her arm behind her back. With your free hand you point your nails at her thorat, with your fangs over neck ready to pierce her skin. Eyes flashed feriocity. The head captian stops his attack on you.

You look to make sure the others stop as well. You quickly take out something fast and tie Sui Fung's arms behind her. As you hold her much better still keeping your teeth by her neck.

"Let me go right now!"Sui Fung yells at you, though you pay her no mind."Let go are you will regret it! I promise you!"

You kick her behind her legs causing her to fall on her knees, then grab a fist full of hair tightly. Removing your teeth from her neck.

"What do you want"Unohana asked you.

You look at her, with anger in your eyes. You look at them all with anger in your eyes. These where the ones who caused you and your kind so much pain. It was because of them, that you where made. Your soul came into this body. Though you had to block it out your mind due to your mission.

Pulling on Sui Fung's hair, you throw her away from you. As you hurry and run out the holes in the wall.

"After her!"Yamamoto yells at the other Captians who follow you in hot persuit. But once they reached outside, you where nowhere to be found.

"She's gone."Jushiro looks around.

"Search every place, find her. Find her now!"Yamamoto yells in anger.

It was true you where no longer in the Soul Society any more. You made your way out of it through a device. Back into the human world. Though a certian part. Now with the information you had gained for the Captians while you listen in on their meeting, watching them all the whole time, without them even knowing it.

Finally having the name that was added to your mission Yoruichi Shinion. You look over at Kakura Town where she resides.


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning time in Kakura Town as youuickly jump to the next roof top, the second the tip of your foot touches ground you spring off again to the next one. Not wanting to waste any time at all to hunt down Yoruichi Shinion.

There where not many leds that you got or pretty much any leads from anyone who knew of her here. Figures a town filled with people who no nothing about the Soul Society, hollows, those with speaical gifts, etc like you have been taught to know.

This search was going to be a hard one, you could try getting your information by waiting, but that would take too long, and as your mission stated you only had so much time. So you had to find some sort of way to draw her out. She is Shinigami and it is her duty to protect humans from evil spirits. Stopping now, you take out your techpad as you press something on it. Within a few seconds a pitch sound was heard really quickly, then it vanished. Putting away your device, you look up over the city into the sky.

Just staring at it waiting, waiting for, there it was. The sky started to slowly crack open, the garganta started to form as loud roaring sounds could be heard.

Just by that sound alone your hands started to itch, wanting to go and take your prey, but you had to suppress that as you watch the different many types of hollows come out of it, pouring over the town.

As they look around for either the soruce of what called them or prey. Mindless creatures built on nothing but impluse once turned that way. Even if they where just souls once that could think. Look at them now, in their premitive state.

You watched them carefully as you make sure your presence was not known to them. Though you did not really have to suppress your spiritual energy as it has been called like normal Shinigamis. No your kind was lucky though you can leak it out, and it can be felt by others. There is no need to try and hide it because it has and will always be untraceable. Only with your kind can it be traced.

That was good thing right now, seeing these hollows coming out. Feeling you that enough had come out, you take out your device again allow it to make that sound once it does the garganta closes cutting the last hollow that tried to get out in half killing it.

Putting the device away,you just wait as the hollows waste no time to rome the city for something to eat. One or at least some of them would attarct her attention, you just had to wait for her to show up. It would be easy to find her the second she attacks, even if she tries to hide her spiritual pressure, she would not be able to with you or any of your other kind around.

Closing eyes for just a second, only to open back quick due to sensing strong, very strong spiritual pressure as well some screaming.

Looking over the top of the building, you see that you had let the hollows out over a school building and most of the hollows where attacking that building causing the others in there to scream.

Jumping on the ledge you where about to take off, when you felt that same spiritual pressure, it was coming the school. Somewhere close by, looking around with your sharp eyes to try and find the source, to only revert your eyes back to the school as the kids screams could be heard.

Wasting no time, you push off the ledge with your claws out and ready slicing yourself through the first few hollows with ease. You then land on the roof of the school as you turn around, a few of the hollows where still there. Baring your teeth you again waste no time in your feral state as you quickly dispatch with ease, landing once again on the roof of the school, checking to make sure that they all where gone away from it.

Lucky they where, eyes returning back to normal, your claws slowly coming back in, though it was painful when you first used them, it didn't hurt much it, though it has been a some time since you've used them. Looking over the side of the school, you could hear others murmoring about what just happen if it was some type of earthquake. Silly humans, it was sad really. Not many knew what was really going.

Seeing that everything was ok, your trail still cold now, about to jump off the top, when you smelt a scent behind you. Turning around you find two shinigami, whom you knew right off the back. Ichigo Kurosaki the substitute shinigami of this town, along with Rukia Kuchiki who was infact a really one. They both look at you with wide eyes, while you stare at them with hard cold ones.

"..."Ichigo, seeing they mean nothing to you, you turn about to leave when Ichigo says"Yoruichi?!"

You stop from leaving, as you turn around quickly to them. They get a much better look at you, something flashed in your eyes. Wanting to take action, you just leave in a flash.

"Ichigo, did you see that?!"Rukia still looked at the spot where you stood just a few seconds ago.

"Yeah I did."Ichigo he looks around for you, but there was no trace of you."I don't like this."

Far away lucky for you, your eyesight was very good. Better than any human, animal or shinigami, you watch Ichigo and Rukia, even with your good hearing you could read their lips just fine. Eyes narrow as you read their lips, watching carefully as they leave the roof of the school.

Crouching down you decide to stay and wait. Now having your lead, these two know who this Yoruichi Shinoin is, and they where going to lead you to her without them knowing. You would now finally be able to get your mission moving.

The school bell rang for everyone to leave, standing up after waiting a few hours for it to be. Your eyes pinpoint Ichigo and Rukia along with a few other friends whom you blocked out from your eyes sight. Only the two of them mattered. Jumping off the roof you stayed on, it didn't take you long to reach one closer to the two. As you trailed them closely, staying hidden so that they would not notice you. Which you highly doubt they would.

You watched them, as a few of their friends went off in another direction, they where still left with a few more. Oh how you just wanted to attack them now and get what you wanted out of them. But that would be to easy, and you would draw more attention yourself then you already needed, listening in to their talk. Nothing was brought up about Yoruichi just other stuff you did not find intresting at all.

A few more of their friends leave, now finally leaving just Ichigo and Rukia as the two of them walk some more, which they finally started to talk about this Yoruichi. You listen closely to them, as they did so.

Back in the Soul Society after your meeting and small clash with Captian Yamamoto and Sui Fong whom you held hostage for a bit. Things where not at rest, since there was no trace of you at all, no one left any stone unturned. There was sweep every hour on the hour for you. Anyone who could give a hand, had to give it.

Captian Yamamoto was most furios that no one had not found you at all. As well how you made him look like a fool, though Sui Fong was the most due to how you had been able to take her hostage, all she knew was that the minute she would see you again. There would be a battle between the two of you, and she would make sure to be the only standing not you.

Captiain Jushiro with his best friend Shunshi pondered more about you."That girl."Shunshi smiles at the thought of you"Quiet fighter."

"I would agree, did you see the look in her eyes."Jushiro

"With a stare like that she could scare a spirit to death. But there was something else behind them."

"She looked ready to kill all of us in the room, and something tells me if she could. She would have."Jushiro he looks up"I wonder what she wanted here?"

"No has found a clue on that question."Shunsui"Maybe we're asking the wrong questions and not looking into the questions we have as clues."

It then clicked with Jushiro"Your right, she looked just like Yoruichi Shinion face and all. Thats its Shunsui, thats what she came here for. Why she went Central 46. She needed data on her."

Tipping his hat Shunsui smiles at his friend's conclusion of your visit here.

"See what I mean. We better go and take a look again at Central 46 on Yoruichi" he tells Jushiro, who agrees with a nod they both leave in a flash, making their way over there in just a few seconds.

They enter doing all the way down where all the records where. It was empty in here after a full sweep of the place had been done. They go straight to the huge computer screen Jushiro waste no time as he types in what he needed. So much information came up on the topic he and Shunsui needed. They both anayzle it scrolling down.

"There has to be something here she needed it."Jushiro looks on some more. His eyes taking in everything as he read it. He types in some more and some more. Though nothing came up just yet.

Shunsui looks around the place"All these books and she didn't want to look through them. She must have known that would be the first place we look."he turns looking back at the screen"And this would be the last place."

"A certain area on here that would be the last place for anyone to look or over look."Jushiro tells him,right when he said he stops finding what he needed."This was what she was looking for. This whole time. But why?"

Shunsui looks surprised as well"Well, least we know she didn't come to kill any of us."

"No one here"Jushiro tells him worried, as he looks at his best friend.

Back in the human world, you still kept following Ichigo and Rukia, they have yet to led you to Yoruichi. But sooner or later they would. But now they come to home, they both go inside. You go and perch in a near by tree as you watch then through the windows.

This had to be their home, as you see two girls one with short black hair and the other with light brown with a much more perkier smile. His twins sisters Yuzu and Karin. They where not of importance to you at this moment only Rukia and Ichigo.

Settling nicely you kept your eyes glued on them patiently. Hours went by as the time changed the sun finally set to night time. You still stayed where you perched watching them. Now their father was back home, all of them sat down eating dinner.

A small growl escaped your lips, but you silence it quickly. Watching now as they did their school work, and at last got ready for bed. Rukia shared a room with the girls while Ichigo had his own. Arching an eyebrow at this.

He settles in his bed with his lights turned off, soon all the lights in the house turned off. With that you wait a little bit longer, till you felt it was right for you get up go. With a single jump you land gracefully on the edge of Ichigo's window edge. With your perfect balance you slip open his window to his room, as you silently jump down in the middle of his room. Looking around at his room, it was strange to you.

Taking in everything in his room till you heard a small little gasping sound. Turning you find his plushis up looking right at you either surprised or shocked you where here in this room. He was about to speak but you grab him quickly keeping him quiet, he looks up at you terrified, your eyes flash ready to destory him as he started to sweat. Your claws not to far from his stiches, when Ichigo's cellphone rang.

He turns on the light as he picks it up"Yeah...alright we'll be there."he hangs it up, as he gets up looking around till he found his plushie who had terrified face on. Though he was going to ask he didn't.

Outside his place now in his Shinigami attatire he meets up with Rukia who also was in hers"Did you get the call too?"he asked her, she nods her head.

"Yeah, we better hurry up something tells it isn't good"Rukia tells him as they both run off.

From the shadows of the night you trail them, finally you would get what you came here for. Over hearing the talk he just had with someone else on the other end of that call. They had been called by Yoruichi, just by the thought of the name, your claws start to slowly inch their way out, you wanted to go ahead of them, but how would you know where to go. So you had to trail behind them.

They finally come to their distantion you drop down behind tall wooden fence as you hear someone let them. Baring your teeth, you crouch down melting into the shadows as you quickly and quietly hope over the fence making your way to your pray.


	5. Chapter 5

Kisuke Urahara places a cup of tea down on his round table as in takes in the information that Ichigo and Rukia just told him"Well it fits the information that the Soul Soicety sent me, that I just told you."he tells them both."But I know that Yoruichi doesn't have any others from her clan. Strange thing is how she looks just like her?"

"I wonder if she's even human."Rukia

"Another thing her eyes got deadly when I called her Yoruichi she had blood lust in her eyes."Ichigo tells him"She looked ready to attack me just for saying it."

"Hmmmmm..."Kisuke

"Kisuke..."Ichigo looks at him seriously, Kisuke looks at him.

"From everything this new person seems highly dangorus. Though not much is known about them besides them looking just like Yoruichi. But something tells that they keep themselves a few steps ahead of us. Being careful. Seeing how they enter the Soul Society with ease. Not even using the Senkaimon to get there."

"What!?"Rukia"How did they get in?"

"No one really knows. All there is said just like Mayuri told everyone. We are the mercy of this new presence. It's hard to tell whether they are here to kill Yoruichi or not. From what Jushiro and Shunsui dug up from Central 46. Their visitor wanted a not so very important file about Yoruichi."he tells them.

From outside you listen to what was being said as you growl low. They had found out why you came there. It took them shorter then you had thought. Either way you still stayed ahead of them. And they could not catch you at all. Though panic still ran through the Soul Society as well now here with Kisuke, Ichigo and Rukia. The news had reached them as well.

You knew that in everyone's mind it was the samething. Why you came here. They figured out just a small yet important reason. Was because from your point of view it was your mission. But to them it was for Yoruichi, though the reason why was still up in the air.

Staying in the shadows close to the window in the room where they sat, not aware of you outside. Your claws itched to just brust in and demand something about Yoruichi. But you waited as they kept talking. Sooner or later you would get what you wanted, sending signal to your brain to slow down your heart rate as if dead. It does as you ask, so you would not start to sweat.

"Its all because of that one thing"Ichigo"..."

"Starts to get you thinking if it to kill Yoruichi or not."Kisuke

"But if we find her and stop, the Soul Society wants us to turn her into them."Rukia

"I wonder how she came into life?"Kisuke

"I wonder how we can draw her out?"Rukia

"I will"a fimilar voice, they all look up to see Yoruichi coming down the hall as she puts her long purple hair up in a high ponytail. She smiles at them sitting down."What?"she looks at them.

"You can't do that Yoruichi, we don't know what she wants with you"Ichigo tells her.

"Oh don't worry. With that little information she stole I highly doubt its something important to worry about."she tells him"Plus I want to meet this person who looks like me. No one else just me and her."

"You sound to cocky right now"Ichigo tells her worried still, she looks at him.

"Its seems neat to me."she grins at him

"..."everyone looks at her.

"Shouldn't we call the Soul Society about this?"Rukia asked her.

She shakes her head"And cause more then what needs be done. If we do they will send in half the place causing more injuries. I heard you all say she is dangorus. Not even Sui Fong could beat her along with your brother Rukia. And everyone knows they are the best at Shunpo. And even the head captain could not land a hit on her."

This surprised both Ichigo and Rukia. Kisuke was startled as well."So it only feels right that I take her head on. She's just a copy of me, and I'm the orginal."

Hearing that you growl a little bit louder, as you dig your nails into the soild ground beneth you. How dare she sound so cocky, you would knock her down. If only your mission allowed it. But it did not. Calming your temper down a bit you listen closer to them.

"I wish you wouldn't take this like a joke"Ichigo tells her.

"And take it serious? There is nothing to worry about, I just want to meet them. I'm sure that things will go well."she tells him"But I know I have to take them on myself, and is that. If she is only here for me and no one else. There is no need for others to get in my way."

She stands up looking out the window, they look at her then out the window as well.

"What is it?"Rukia asked.

Yoruichi smirks,she looks down at them"The one thing everyone seem to over look, is that if she is looking for me. The first ones who said my name she would trail."

"What?"Rukia looks out the window.

"I bet my copy has been trailing you both since she she heard Ichigo say my name."Yoruichi tells them still looking out the window.

"...That can't be, I didn't sense her at all."Ichigo gets up quickly grabing onto his sword as Rukia does the samething both ready to defend Yoruichi.

"So she knows how to surpress her spiritual pressure. Well enough for no one to detect her. But you can't always relie on finding someone that way. Eyes are made for a reason as well ears."she tells them, in a flash she runs pass them opening up the window.

"Yoruichi!"Ichigo yells as he and Rukia go and follow her, Kisuke does the samething.

The second they get outside, they see no one at all. Only hearing the sound of crickets of the night.

"Where are they?"Rukia looks, Kisuke looks closely.

"There"he points, Ichigo and Rukia look quickly but see nothing.

"I don't see them!"Ichigo yells"Yoruichi! Where are you!"

His yelling caused three more to come out of Kisuke's shop."Whats going on?"the young boy asked.

"We don't know"Rukia tells him. As she kept looking for any sign of your or Yoruichi.

"I never knew that Yoruichi was this quick"Ichigo still ketp his grip on his weapon.

It remained quiet, nothing could be heard but the noise in the neighborhood. Eyes darted here and there trying to find the two who now engaged in battle. Everytime Kisuke spotted the others would look but where to late to see them.

"Even if I used my bankai I don't think it would do anything"Ichigo says"Tsk...I can't stand this, I don't know what is going on."

"We just have to trust Yoruichi she's know what she's doing."Kisuke tells him.

"...I know..."Ichigo

You block a strike by her, as you go and do a hook kick. But she blocks that, you do a serpants strike, but she counters it. You do the same with her as well, you never slowed down, keeping up with her with ease. Striking at any opening your eyes quickly saw. She blocked them, as she try to strike you. But you blocked them, landing just a few hits on her, as you manged to cut the ends of her hair.

Pushing up off the ground you do a pinwheel kick at her, then push her back with both your legs. She blocks it but the force was alot.

"..."Yoruichi quickly blocks you before you strike her again. That was all she could was just block you, realizing how your skills where she activated her Shunko. This still did not phase you at all, though just barely gave Yoruichi the edge.

She could see you where fully focused on attacking her. The look in your eyes told her you had hatered for her. Which was fueling you right now. You blows and strikes left large craters or cracked a building in half. Yoruichi kept you on the run to move you away from the town.

Otherwise you would easly level it into rubble. But your punches shook the ground as if an earthquake caused it. You swipe under her feet but she jumps up in time, as she come down with mulitple axel kicks on you. Blocking them as you push them aside, you lung at her baring your teeth, as you try to bite her. Lucky for her, she moves out the way.

Her eyes widen as she sees the saliva escape, she couldn't tell if you where fighting like an animal or something else. Quickly she puts up both her arms to block your palm thrust which blew her back hard causing her to create a huge skid mark in the ground bring up the earth knocking down trees.

Her Shunpo was still going as she looks at you, you stood there, then within a blink of an eye you land behind her, surprising her. Swing back you go to hit her, only for her quickly block it.

Both your strenghts clashed causing force to come from the strike. Yoruichi exhaled and inhaled as she looks at you. Out of all that the only injury you recived was just slightly uneven bangs that was barely noticable.

Taking your arm back from her, you jump back a bit as you stand and face the one whom you had been created after. Your eyes never left her, they piereced her soul still filled with anger. She could see it, your fists tighten, as you bare your teeth.

She kept her guard up with you, as she stares at you as well, neither of you blinking at all.

"...Its true you are good, very good."she tells you"You truely are my copy."

With those being said, you roar at her loudly that caused the birds to fly away, she startled by this, as you snarl at her for what she said. As if you where an animal, you then swipe your claws at nearby tree cutting it down, then turn and look at her firecely.

"Yoruichi!Yoruichi!"Ichigo yells as he, Rukia and Kisuke run to where saw the force."Yoruichi!"

They look around, about to yell for her again"I'm fine"she comes out, they look and see her walking over to them with slight grin on her face.

"What happen?"Ichigo asked her.

Looking over her shoulder, then back at her friends"Where is the girl?"Kisuke asked her.

"..."Yoruichi didn't say anything to that"We better go ."With that she leaves them in a flash, the three of them look back where she came from then at eachother before they leave.

In the shadows you watch them all leave with your eyes never leaving them even when they left. Stepping out into the light still looking at the way they went. You finally meet this Yoruichi, the battle you had with her was a rush. It was hard to believe at what the information you learned from her was hardly true. Though she does live up to it. With a bit of your mission done, the rest still needed to be finished. Turning around you melt back into the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting down alone far above the town on the top of building as you look strenly across it, the sun beamed down on you, as you just stayed focused on the endless sky infront of you. Blocking out all the sounds from down below that was going on. You mind was not on them, your mind was pondering about your little clash with your genetic templete. Though you had not recived any wounds, even if you did they would be healed in a matter of seconds.

But your healing factor was not important right now, through your fight with her, she told you something. Which was what you where thinking about now, unsure at this moment. Closing your eyes you replay everything that had happen a few hours ago. There was so much rush in your with your battle against her, you knew you had landed blows on her, but not deadly ones. Your mission would not allow it at all.

After your battle, you stood across from her strong not afriad of her but she could see the hate in your eyes you had for her. But you had supressed, she was ready to go again with you, but you knew would have the upper hand. So instead,taking out from your small pouch your small tablet, turning it on to where your misson was. You toss it to her, she catches it reading what was on it, you watched as her eyes grew wide, she then looks up at you surprised. She understood what you where.

Though in her eyes she had so many questions to ask you, but your eyes would not allow any answers to come, she tosses it back to you.

"I understand now."her voice echos in your mind, as it trails off with more words she had to told you.

Looking up straight at the sun for a few seconds then down to the side not taking your eyes off. Still thinking hard. She gave you sometime to think about it, without her saying a word. Taking out your tablet you read over your mission again and again a few more times. Having completed most of it, but not all. This mission was still confusing to you. How could you understand it. But you where brought to understand them. So you had too.

Standing up as you put your tablet away, taking one last look across the city you vanish from the top of the building.

***One Week Later***

Ichigo and Rukia walk down the street to school, still thinking about from last week.

"Still no sign of her at all"Rukia thinks about it"I don't like this at all."

"Yeah it's making me uneasy too. Whatever went on between Yoruichi and that girl was between them."

"I'm more worried where she is at the moment either here or the Soul Society"

"Yeah, since she doesn't use the enterence to get there. She could be in and out without anyone even noticing, and the fact she can hide herself makes it even worse."Ichigo stops, Rukia stops as well turning to look at him.

"Ichigo?"she looks at him trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Balling up his fist tightly due to frustion"This is stupid, we can't find her anywhere. Who knows what she is doing. And all we can do is just sit here doing nothing. Yoruichi might have been who she was after, and she can go after her again. Then once she's done, who knows who she'll go after next. She's watching us all."he slightly yells.

"I know"Rukia"But all we can do now is just wait, no matter how much it bothers us. This is a enemy whom we don't know much about. It's good to take these types of steps. Now come on, we'll be late for school"

Both of them make it to school just in time, all their classmates and friends where there in a small group. The school bell rings signaling the students to get into their seats. Which they all did, taking out their books and pens, as the teacher walks in.

Misato Ochi, women with brown hair to her chin with brown eyes to match greeting her class with huge smile.

"Good morning everyone, ah see you've got out your books. Its good see everyone ready to start the day off learning."she grins at them, she picks up a piece of chalks as she starts to write about today.

Ichigo listens, but soon fades her out. All he could think about was you. Your pirecing eyes that stared at him deadly. You where not someone to mess with. And the fact you look just like Yoruichi made you even more dangrous. He could not tell if you where good or bad. But all that you have done pointed to being an enemy.

The thought of you attacking the Soul Society and almost leveling it withing just a few hours causing so many injures you seem unphased by this, and you came here to the human world almost doing the samething during your battle with Yoruichi, who came out of the battle with a few marks. He could tell she was fighting for her life, and if the fight went on, she would not be standing. Though he could also tell that she was hiding something when they asked her about you.

What was she hiding? Was what he really wanted to know, did she know where you are now? If so would the fight happen again. Cause he knew she could not, after resting for a few days to regain her strenght back. And you did not seem to break a sweet. His grip on pencil gets tightere that it started to crack, Rukia who was by him saw it.

She looks at him, just about to call out his name when the classroom door slide open.

"Well hello, we have new student everyone."Misato tells the class making them all stop doing what they were, as they look up.

Rukia and Ichigo stare wide eyes with terror at who was standing there dressed in their girl's school uniform.

It was you, though the only difference was that your hair was tied in a low pony tail that layed on your back, your bangs where out covering a bit of your face, though your wore thick ankle high army boots and black fingerless wrist lenght gloves. You had a stren look on your face, just like always. Your eyes quickly look around the room.

You spotted Ichigo and Rukia, who's eyes where glued on you. Walking into the classroom, you make your way over the teacher, handing her a slip. She takes it reading it, nodding her head.

"Well, everyone this is our new student Anastasia...Shihoin"Misato she tells everyone.

You glance at the students as they stare at you, without a second thought you walk down the row to an empty without the teacher telling you where to go. She saw this, and didn't say anything as you sat down taking your book looking back at her. Waiting for her finish her lesson.

"Well...back to what we where learning."she tells the students turning back to the borad.

You write down what she was saying, though you knew about what she was teaching. All this was nothing but old things you learned at a young age. As you wrote you could feel Ichigo and Rukia'a eyes on you. Though you paid them no mind at all.

Ichigo watched you from across the room, anger overwhelmed him. As he grips his desk cracking it a just a bit.

"...Calm down"Rukia tells him, as she kept a watchful eye on you, he just nods his head as he held in his anger.

When lunch came around, you left the room quickly before they could get to you. They both make it outside in the halls look down each way trying to figure out which way you had went. But with the students here it was hard, and without a trace of your spiritual pressure it made it even worse for them.

"Rukia, Ichigo whats going on?"one of their friends asked them. They both turn around to find their group of friends. The tallest one Chad asked them.

Rukia and Ichigo look at them, trying to figure out a way to tell them. But only a few would understand and the others would not.

"I wonder where that new girl went?"Keigo asked everyone as he looks around.

"I'll say, she slipped out quickly."Tatsuki agrees with him."Strange"

"Must be shy, she is new. Which it is my job to help her out."Keigo strikes a manly pose with a sly grin.

"Oh please"Tatsuki shakes her head at him.

"Its only right for me to do that. She's just waiting for someone to come and aid her. That is where I came in. Do not fear my fair madien...Keigo is here!"he yells running down the hall pass other students while his friends watch him, exept one on his cellphone who just sighs.

On top of the school building you stare up at the sky, being dressed in school clothes was nothing to new to you. Since you never really went to one, only to carry out a mission. Though this time was different, you are now in school. Going to it.

You hated it. It made no sense for you to go. But it was something you had to do. By the looks form Rukia and Ichigo you knew right away what was going through your mind about you. It was understandable completely. Looking at the whole class, you knew all their faces right off the back. Their information on their lives anything they knew you already knew.

As you thought about this, something made a buzzing sound. Unclipping something from skirt you take out your cellphone. Turning it on, you read was now just sent to you. Growling lowly at this message, you wanted to throw this stupid deivice or crush it.

Turning quickly as the door to the top of roof opens up quickly. Your eyes narrow ready to attack whoever it was coming through.

"Ahhh, I found you at last!"Keigo yells to you, as he quickly goes over to you. You move back a bit away from him. He saw this, changing his face to a more heroic one as he flashes you his stunning grin smile with a twinkle in his eyes, he slicks his hair back. His voice pattern changed to a more smoother one."Tsk...no need to be afriad. Fear not I'm here to protect you. Anastsia."

You stare at him, ignoring him as you walk around him walking around. Making your way to the door, only to be stopped by the rest of his friends including Ichigo and Rukia who stare at you.

You look at them, there was a quick staring contest with the three of you. Unril Keigo comes over about to put his arm around you, but you move quickly as he falls down. He just laughs it off as he gets up.

Turning you look at Ichigo and his group of friends naming them each in your mind.

"Hello Anastasia, I'm Mizurio Kojima. Welcome to Karahura High"the boy with black hair that flipped out on the sides give you a friendly smile. As he held his hand out for you to shake.

You look at it, then back at him. He kept up his smile with you as well his hand out for you to shake. He extended a bit more for you, when he did you slap it away from you. Which surprised everyone, he looks at you, as you glare at him, then walk by everyone in a hurry not wanting anything to do with them.

"That was rude"Tatsuki says in anger."You could have just said no!"she yells at you as it echos down the tunnel hall.

Keigo gets up as he looks at his friend Mizurio who looked at his hand, then at the way you went. Rukia and Ichigo look at eachother, while a few of their other friends look at them as well. Knowing something was up with you.

Lunch ended for everyone, and class began again. Just as quickly as you slapped Mizuiro's hand away time flew by in class. To where school ended, and just like with lunch you slip out quickly before Ichigo and Rukia could get to you.

But that did not stop them, they grab their belongings and hurry up after you, as their other friends watch on. Mizurio on the hand looks out the school window and spots you running off the schools grounds, he watches you until he can't see you any more or until he noticed Rukia and Ichigo running after you as well, he then looks back down at this hand he try to use to shake yours.

Ichigo and Rukia hurry up and run after you, though they could not find a single trace of you. They knew one person who could. Making their way to Kisuke's shop they waste no time sliding the door open quickly.

"Yoruichi...Kisuke!"Ichigo's voice booms through the store. He calls for them as he and Rukia waste no time coming in. Once they do, Kisuke comes from around the corner to greet them.

"Hey you two, wasn't expecting you both here. Whats the occusion?"Kisuke asked them with a smile.

"It's that girl, she's attending my school, I don't know why but she's there."Ichigo tells him.

"..."Kisuke fans himself slowly.

"And if she's there, its not for a good reason. I need to contact the Soul Society and tell them we know where she is."Rukia throws in.

Kisuke kept fanning himself, both Ichigo and Rukia look at him. He seem so calm"Kisuke did hear anything I just said? Tha-"Ichigo

"I heard it, and we know."he tells them with a smile, this surprised both Ichigo and Rukia.

"W-what?"Rukia stutters.

Kisuke smiles at them"Anastasia!"he calls for you, they wait a few seconds, you soon emerge from behind the corner, standing a few inches away from Kisuke, staring at Ichigo and Rukia who stare at you back."I believe we have something so disscuss."Kisuke tells them"So who wants tea and cookies?"


	7. Chapter 7

Rukia and Ichigo stare at you, while you sat down a few inches away from Kisuke, staring at them back. Not phased by them at all. Tessai comes in with some snacks, just as he does Yoruichi comes in sitting down.

"Wonderful, everyone's here"Kisuke smiles as his friends sits by you.

"Can you tell us what is going here?"Ichigo asked them, as he kept his anger in check while still looking at you.

"Its simple Anastaisa is enrolled in your school"Kisuke tells them.

"I kinda figured that out, but why?"Ichigo, he then turns and looks at Yoruichi"Yoruichi? She tried to kill you and your letting her stay here?!"

"I'm with Ichigo on this, why would keep her here?"Rukia asked as well.

"..."Yoruichi looks at them, both wanted a reason, a very good one at that. She turns and looks at you, though you just stared a Ichigo and Rukia."Anastaisa as she is now know as, is my clone."

"What?"Ichigo looks at you then Yoruichi shocked.

"T-Thats impossible."Rukia looks at you as well, all their staring at you caused your nails to grow a bit as you slightly claw at the table. They saw it and turn to look at Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"Is this true?"Ichigo asked.

"Yes it is"Kisuke tells them"Anastaisa is infact Yoruichi's clone. How she came to be still don't know that much just yet. But I did run a DNA test and it all matches."

Ichigo looks at you quickly, then back at Yoruichi"After the fight we had, before you guys came she showed me some information on what she was as well her mission. Which I can't tell you just yet."

"Then what can you tell us?"Ichigo asked

"That Anastasia is staying here in the human world."Kisuke

"Is she in a giga?"Ichigo asked.

"Thats the strange thing, she doesn't have to be in one."he tells him"Though she is a shinigami, she does not need to one. She can be seen by both human, shinigami, and hollows alike. If you think about it. Is very neat, not even I have come up with something as advance as her structure." He smiles.

"...Have you informed the Soul Society?"Rukia asked them.

"No"Yoruichi tells her, she looks at her.

"But you need too. They've been looking for her and now we have her."Rukia"This information needs to be brought back to them. I'll go a-"

"I said no."Yoruichi tells her with a stern look in her eyes. Rukia stops with a cold sweat as she looks at Yoruichi. Her golden eyes stared straight back Rukia."They are staying out of this. Anastaisa is going to be kept a secert from them."

"But Yoruichi, we don't know much about her."Ichigo he looks at you fully"How do you know we can trust her?"

"I don't"she tells him, he looks at her shocked."But all I know is that she's staying here off Soul Society's rador"turning to look at Rukia."So for now, treat her well at school. She's learning something new. Plus it would be nice for you guys to add someone extra to your group. Right Anastaisa?"

Everyone looks at you, you stand up as you leave the room. They watch you walk down the hall, when they hear you slide your door to your room shut.

"..."Rukia was unsure with you.

"She'll adjust soon"Kisuke says fanning himself looking back at Ichigo and Rukia

"I think this is a bad idea"Rukia voices her opinion

"...Anyway I need for you both to get Anastasia comfortable here. You know get her sociable with your classmates."Yoruichi smiles at them"I don't think she knows how to be."

"You don't say"Ichigo says not the least bit happy about this."One of my friends tired to introduce themselves to her, but she just slapped their hand away."

"Give it sometime, this is all new to her."Kisuke tells them.

"Aren't you afraid that she'll step out of line?"Rukia asked them.

"Like I said before, she won't."Yoruichi looks down the hall, then back at them"...So do we understand."she smiles at them.

Ichigo and Rukia look at eachother then back at Kisuke and Yoruichi who both just smile at them both.

In your room, you could still hear what was being said with them all. You stare out the window up in the night sky. Your eyes then dart to Ichigo and Rukia who leave the shop, your eyes narrow at them as you watch them turning the corner. The door to your room slides open.

Yoruichi and Kisuke stood there"Look you made some new friends."Kisuke tries to joke with you, you clinch your fist he saw this and stops.

Yoruichi goes by you as she looks out the window, she stood taller then you while you stood shorter then her."There's nothing to worry about, now shouldn't you do your homework?"she tells you as she turns and leaves your room, along with Kisuke they shut your door.

Turning back you look at the way Ichigo and Rukia went, you then just turn and look at the sky.

The next morning, you ate your breakfast and left for school. You walk down the streets by yourself. Looking up at the sky, then straight ahead of you, no one walked on the same street as you. It was completely empty with only you on it. You didn't care at all. All you could think about was last night with Ichigo and Rukia coming over. There was so much distrust about you in their voice tone, even if they tried to hide as well their terror about you.

They knew your how dangrous you are, and it was protectivness that they had over all their friends that gave them their judgement on you. You also thought about what Yoruichi and Kisuke said, both of them defended you, because they knew a bit more then they told Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia was very much leaning to telling the Soul Society about you, but Yoruichi was not, and Rukia seem to back down with this just for now, though you knew the both of them would be watching you closely to see if you slip up.

Let them watch you, you don't care, your whole life was just being watched so this was nothing new. You knew how their minds worked even without the information you had on them both.

Coming out your deep think, you stop in your tracks as you look straight ahead of you, to find both Rukia and Ichigo there on school grounds with their group of friends minus Keigo, they look up over at you. A staring contest happen between the three of you again. Their friends watched this, Mizuiro steps away from the group as he makes his way over to you.

"Good morning Ana."he greets you with a nickname and smile.

You look at him, he stood just the same height as you. He kept his smile on his face, his friends watched from afar waiting for you to do something. In that amount of time"Anastisa!"Keigo comes around the corner yelling your name loud enough for the school and everyone to hear it.

He came speeding over to you with a huge dust cloud behind him, he spots you with Mizurio he smiles, coming to a stop. Keigo stood a bit more over you and Mizuiro. He kept smiling at you, taking from behind his back red tulips.

"I got these for you before coming here, I'm not sure if you like them or not. Here you."he holds them out for you.

Everyone looks on at this gesture surprised."He's lost it."Tatsuki says.

You look at the flowers, then at him with a blank face. Taking hold of your belongings you turn around and go inside the school"Wait!"Keigo races after you, as he jumps only to miss you falling hard on the ground, he looks up at you walking into school.

Everyone who saw it started to mumble about what just happen. His friends come over and help him."That was stupid"Ichigo tells him, Keigo dust himself off.

"What is with you?"Tatsuki demanded from him."She's made it pretty clear she doesn't want anyone around her. The both of you."she looks at Mizuiro.

"..."Keigo and Mizuiro look at one another.

Up in the classroom, you sit down in your seat not many students where in here. You had a few minutes before classes started you dig in your bag as you take out your notebook, only to feel something else in it. Instead of pulling out your notebook you pull out something else.

The bell rings for class to start, everyone comes in. Ichigo and his friends go and sit down in their seat. Keigo makes his way to his, when he does he sees a deflowered flower stem on his desk. He looks over at you, then back down at the tulip stem this was the one he slipped into your bag before you went into the building.

Feeling eyes on you, you quickly glance and see it was Keigo. Not paying attention at all to his hurtful look in his eyes. The teacher comes in greeting everyone picking up a piece of chalk she starts to write down todays lesson.

Lunch came, you didn't go to the top of the school this time. No you found a nice spot up high in a tree. You sat up there as you just watched and observed everyone. Over on the top of the school, the door opens as Keigo looks around for any sign of you but got nothing, so he walks over to where you stood on the first day as he lays down the tulips from this morning.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun beamed down all of students as everyone stood outside dressed for P.E. You not wanting to do this had no choice. You stood among the crowd with the others. Fully aware of Ichigo and Rukia standin their friends keeping their watchful eyes on you. This irititated you to no end, but you just brushed it off. If it was up to you, you would not be here, such trival for someone of your calbiur to be here. The teacher a man name Kagine who was tall musclar man with short black hair and a black mustache. He wore a tight red orange tank top with slightly high white p.e. shorts.

He was telling the class that you guys would be doing soccer. He broke you all off into teams, you where on the opposing of Ichigo and Rukia, though you where stuck with his annoying friends Keigo and Mizurio. Kagine blew his whistle as he threw up the ball, the others went for it, as you stood behind not at all the least intrested. You instead looked over towards the fence that surrounded the school. You could easily just jump right over and run away never looking back.

Lost in this thought, you quickly jump up and spin sideways in mid air holding in your core as you sideways kick the ball all the way to the opposing sides goal. Making from all the way down field. The force you put into the ball caused it to ripe through the net as you and lodge itself into a tree. Everyone was into awe and shock at what you just did.

"Whoa..."one of the students.

The teacher didn't know what to say, another student goes to try go and pry the ball, but no luck so soccer was canceled. You walk off the field not caring, Keigo and Mizurio hurry and follow you. Keigo was drooling all over what you did, while Mizurio asked how you did that.

The next game was basketball, you again didn't really hold back you break a basket, so it was onto baseball, you where up to bat and you hit that ball like a metor. Everyone was sure it was in space by now. Next was football, flag. You where beast with that as well. To you it was like the preditor going after prey, you scared a few. Also you kicked it to far. You kept losing the balls. So the teacher settled on track, which you outshined even the best runner. Going through most of the sports and the equipment, the class ended. You block out the others coming over to you, while others feared you.

You go to change, Orhime a girl with long orange hair and brownish big eyes as well a very curvery figure stood next to Tatsuki as they watch you tie your shoes.

"She's really good"Orihime compliments you, she heard about you through Ichigo and Rukia infact she and her friends Chad and Uyru where informed about after Ichigo and Rukia went to alarm Kisuke about you. He had told them to keep a close eye on you as well.

"She's a beast."Chizuro another girl from your home room, who had a strange affection for Orihime. That you found unpleasent, she tried that with you. Until you slammed your fist close to her face. So she left you alone out of fear.

"She is, but she's really good."Tatsuki

"She might be better then you"Chizuro tells the tomboy teen.

Hearing that Tatsuki fixes her shirt, she looks over to where you had been. She didn't like the idea of that, from what she saw your skills where many years ahead of her's. Infact she could tell just by today you where master. She feared you, yet respected you. A role model of pure strenght and displince in the art. Someone she was striving to be. She never felt so small before like this, yet just seeing you, made her feel this way.

Leaving the girls locker room, you block the others coming to you. Swarmming you. How you wanted you knock them all, just as the thought crossed your mind. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Uryu came around the corner. Your thought had vanished, they knew what you where thinking. You push your way through as quickly as you could to aviod them.

Seeing this Ichigo waste no time to follow you in hot pursit. You could sense the orange hair teen behind you, a low growl escaped your lips. As you speed yourself up, he did the same. You could easily out run him, but you already showed off your inhumaly strenght. Something you shouldn't have done, but did so anyway. It brought to the top of the freak list here at this high school.

You make a quick turn, only to have to turn again quickly to not bump into a student carrying books. A mistake. Ichigo grabs hold of your wrist, which caused you react, you go to strike him with such fierocity. He narrowly misses. So you try to kick him, which you get him, yet he didn't let you go. Wiping the blood drizzling from his lip. He looks at with scowlling burning eyes.

"...You could have injuried someone."he tells you firmly as if he where your father. If you had one. A real one."You need to ease up on your power. You hurt anyone here, you'll deal with me."

If you had a funny bone in your genetic code you would have laughed at his pitful attempt to threathen you. He was nothing but a mere human with Soul Reaper powers. True you knew of his file and everything else, yet you knew, you could easily take him, with very little effort. He was dead serious about this. He wasn't joking.

Ichigo stares you down, waiting for you say or do something. You just gave him a dead stare right back. He realized his words bounced right off you. He could feel coldness from your stare, and the fact whatever was said with you and Yoruichi was what kept you grounded. But something told him, that if you could you would not follow and you would do as you please.

You snarl at Ichigo, as you go to strike him. Catching him off guard, you do a quick swipe under his knocking him down. You then pounce ontop of him, as you bare your teeth at him like a wild animal. It was your way of tell him, to leave you be if not. Ichigo's eyes wide, he's done many battles and faced many foes but looking onto you, it felt like fear. Your hot breath on his neck, that made his blood grow cold. Bringing your face back to normal, your soldem eyes back. You get off the orange hair boy.

He got the message, he sits up watching you walk away from him. Ichigo's friends call to him, but he was to locked on the look you gave him, that he did not notice them until they touched him snapping him out of it. He regains himself, as he stands up. He kept looking the way you went. He knew what Yourichi and Kisuke had asked him to do with you. Help you make friends and settle in, he didn't see it.

School finally ended, the horded place was over. You get your things and you could hear the mumbles over others as you walked down the hall. Looking straight ahead. Blinding them all, a skill you had learned. A skill you liked.

Reaching outside, you hurry up off the grounds, still though catching the attetion of the other students. Finally off the grounds of the high school, you make your way back to Kisuke's shop. The walk there and back was boring. You would rather be back frozen and woken up when you needed to be used.

Hearing foots that you where very fimiliar with, you still kept walking. And yet they still followed, next thing Keigo was infront of your path. And Mizurio was right next to you. Keigo had his arms wide open just for you.

"Ana, you didn't wait for me."Keigo out burst to you. He starts to cry dramatically"When I saw you leave without saying anything I just had to find you. It's good thing that I know the way to the shop."

"Also you have been following her."Mizurio throws in, which Keigo goes to shush him. But his short little friend paid him no mind. He was on his phone. Like always you had noticed.

These two being here was bothering you greatly. You knew that if these two followed you, their group of friends would not be that far. Whenever they came to talk to you or supply you with company. Their friends where not to far away. It would have been better off if they let you be. The others did, just not these two. No matter how cold you where to them.

"Hey Ana, mind if we walk with you. My home is n-"Mizurio starts up but stops when you go around Keigo. They watch you, you where able to stop them both from talking to you, you turn the corner, as they go to follow you. Only to not find you there, you used your flash step to leave.

You make your way to the shop, taking off your shoes. Ururu was there sweeping when she saw you. She greets you timidly, you just walk right pass her, as Tessai comes out he was restocking. He greets you, you just walk right pass him. Next was Jinta he sees you and freezes as he dares not to move in your presence.

Making your way to the back, you find Kisuke with no Yoruichi. Kisuke was just going over his things. He sees you, and greets you as well. But you did not, just as you get to your room, he calls for you to come back. You do as he says and sit down across from him.

"Got a call from your school. Heard you broke a few things"He takes out his fan, he was smiling behind it. You could tell, that devilish smile. "We've told you before, you can't use your powers out like that with human, no matter what. You'll give them a scare. As well cause some others to poke their noise into it."

You knew he was talking about the Soul Society, he was right on that part. If you did not hold back, word would get to them fast and they would be here like a swarm of bees on last flower. You just barely nod your head at what he said, with that you where allowed to leave.

Making it to your room, you go in and the slide the door shut. You hated school so much.


End file.
